


The Office Tour

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Desk Sex, Dixon Hill Holodeck Program (Star Trek), F/M, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Jean Luc and Beverly finally get to check out Dixon Hill's office without being disturbed.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Trektober 2020





	The Office Tour

**Author's Note:**

> I just discovered Trektober 2020. I also recently re-watched "The Big Goodbye" and noticed how Beverly and Jean Luc are ogling each other in the Holodeck program. So this happened.
> 
> Day 6: Lingerie.

The call button of her door woke her. Beverly sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes. “Come in.”

The door swooshed open. She blinked as the silhouette of a man came into focus. Jean Luc stepped into her quarters; his body shrouded by the bright lights of the hallway. When the door closed again, Beverly was finally able to see he was out of uniform. He had on the three-piece suit he wore during their Dixon Hill adventure. His trench coat was folded over his right arm, his hat in his left hand.

Beverly chuckled. “What’s this?”

Jean Luc smiled. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“So, you have started sleep-walking dressed as Holodeck characters?”

He rolled his eyes. “I couldn’t fall asleep because we never finished our adventure.”

Beverly narrowed her eyes at him. “We did.”

Jean Luc looked down, fidgeting with the fedora. “You didn’t… well you didn’t get to see the office properly.”

Beverly raised her right eyebrow. Even in the dim lighting of her room she could tell he was blushing. Jean Luc finally looked up and smiled as their eyes met. She smirked.

“Give me a few minutes,” she said, throwing her covers to the side and jumping out of bed.

Jean Luc cleared his throat as she walked past him in her thin night shift that barely reached her knees. Beverly couldn’t wipe the smirk off her lips. She had saved the costume she replicated. It was frivolous and unnecessary, and she did not think she would wear it again, but she couldn’t bring herself to recycle it.

She let the shift fall to the floor as she reached for the lacy bra. It barely held anything in but gave her breast a nice shape and lift. Beverly made sure to not dig her nails into the delicate silk of her stockings, pulling first one and then the other over her legs. She secured them mid-thigh with her garters, making sure the belt didn’t shift on her waist.

“Beverly, are you alright in there?”

She threw her hair back, huffing. “Give me a second!”

“What are you even doing?”

Beverly rolled her eyes as she pulled on her skirt and zipped it up, trying to get her shoes on at the same time. She did not even bother with the silk tank top she wore the first time, simply buttoning up her matching jacket. Jean Luc poked his head in.

“Are you done?”

“I need to do my makeup,” she said, running the brush through her tangled curls.

He moved closer, almost touching her back, as he watched her through the mirror. “You do not need makeup.”

Beverly rolled her eyes as she tried to fasten the pearls around her neck. “I know I don’t but it’s part of the costume.”

He grinned. “You liked it as well, didn’t you?”

She huffed, the strand of pearls slipping between her fingers again.

Jean Luc reached out and moved her hair to the side. “Here,” he said, taking the necklace from her fingers and securing it without trouble.

Beverly’s breath caught when his right index finger ran down her neck, tracing the exposed skin. She cleared her throat. “We better get going before someone else takes the Holodeck.”

He stepped back. “Right, let’s go.”

She smirked as he turned and walked toward her bed. Jean Luc picked up his coat and hat and Beverly used the time to apply some red lipstick to her lips. They hurried through the hallways, chuckling as they looked behind them and then at each-other at intervals.

“Computer, activate program Dixon Hill One,” Jean Luc said, smiling as he looked at Beverly.

“Program activated. Enter when ready.”

Beverly smirked when he motioned for her to go in first. She stepped onto the Holodeck and right into Dixon Hill’s office. A gasp left her chest as she looked around before turning. “You changed the program.”

Jean Luc threw his hat and coat on a nearby chair, walking toward her with his hands in his pant pockets. “Why waste time? Activate privacy lock.”

Beverly raised her right eyebrow at him when the computer acknowledged and executed the request.

“No unexpected guests this time,” he said, coming so close to her their noses almost touched.

“Why all the privacy?”

Jean Luc looked her up and down. “Just wanted to make sure we both enjoyed… the experience.”

Beverly tried to control the shaky breath that left her chest as she spoke. “If that’s the case…” She walked around the desk and hopped on the corner, just like last time.

He smirked, watching her from the same spot. “You like doing that a lot.”

She wiggled. “It’s comfy.”

Jean Luc hummed as he approached her slowly. “You seem to have ripped your stockings.”

“Huh?” Beverly looked down at her legs.

His right hand rested where the hem of her skirt ended. He moved his fingers back and forth, pushing the pink fabric up her thigh slowly. Beverly tried to slow her breathing as she watched Jean Luc run his fingers across her skin while uncovering more and more of her stockings.

“Not very practical, are they?” He asked, looking up at her.

She smirked. ‘“I do not think they were meant to be practical. At least not like our standard issue uniforms.”

Jean Luc licked his lips, his eyes darting all over her face as Beverly spoke. “For some reason, I feel as if they were not meant to be practical.”

“Oh?”

He smirked. “They were meant to be seductive.”

Beverly bit her lower lip. “Is it working?”

He let go of the fabric he had bunched in his right fist, pushing her thighs apart and moving between them. “Oh Beverly.”

“Yes, Jean Luc?”

He laughed, his right hand sinking into her wild curls as he pulled her face to his. Beverly yelped when his lips touched hers while his right hand snuck underneath her skirt, cupping her. Jean Luc moaned.

“Silky and wet,” he said, his middle finger rubbing small circles on the soaked crotch of her underwear, applying pressure to her clit.

Beverly threw her head back with a moan, desperately needing to breath. “They match something else.”

Jean Luc’s groan rang through the office. He moved closer to her, the only barrier the wooden desk as he pushed her skirt up with both hands, causing it to rip at the seams when it stopped at Beverly’s upper thighs. She chuckled.

“Not those,” she said, her fingers running up and down the lapels of his jacket.

He narrowed his eyes at her before he caught the intention behind her caresses. Beverly gasped when he popped a few of the buttons on her jacket as he undid them. She sighed when his hands snuck inside, cupping her breasts, thumbs rubbing the already hard nipples. Jean Luc pushed her jacket off her shoulders, sliding it down her arms before stepping back.

Beverly smirked as she watched him asses her. “Like what you see?”

“How did people get things done back in the day? Knowing things such as these lay beneath proper clothes?”

She threw her head back and laughed. “I’m standing in front of you, half naked, and that’s all you can think about?”

Jean Luc smirked, moving close again. “Do you mean to tell me I should take these off and ravish you?” He right hand slid down her left thigh and back up, his calloused fingers catching in the smooth fabric of her stockings.

Beverly wiggled on the desk, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him closer as she leaned in to whisper in his right ear. “I am saying you should ravish me with my lingerie on.”

A growl, a sound she had never heard before from him, tore its way from Jean Luc’s throat. Suddenly, Beverly found herself being lifted off the desk lightly so that he could pull off her skirt completely. He realized her underwear was trapped beneath the garter belt, so he simply moved the material to the side and sank two fingers inside her.

Beverly screamed. Her fingernails dug into the padded shoulders of Jean Luc’s jacket as she rocked on the hard surface of the desk, desperate to make him speed up. Instead, he pumped his fingers in and out slower each time, widening them when he sank all the way into her pussy. Jean Luc used the wetness he dragged out every time to circle her clit, making her thighs shake.

“I don’t think this was part of the holo novel,” Beverly panted, desperately needing to say something that could distract her from the orgasm blooming in her belly.

Jean Luc leaned over, his lips kissing her sternum. His mouth enveloped her right breast, right over the thin lace. “Bev, please… tell me how far you’d like to take this.”

She whimpered, a shiver spreading through her. “It’s already too late. Please…. ohhhhh Jean Luc.”

Beverly convulsed in his arms. Her toes curled in her uncomfortable high heels, her calf muscles spazzing from the unusual activity. She felt her pussy tighten and relax around his fingers, trying to pull him deeper each time. Jean Luc moaned as he kissed her exposed throat while she leaned back, desperate for air and relief from the heat that threatened to set her on fire.

“Fuck, Beverly,” Jean Luc mumbled, kissing and biting up and down her sternum, marking the tender flesh of her breasts.

She panted as she straightened up. He pulled his fingers out of her and Beverly brought them to her mouth, licking them once before Jean Luc sucked the digits into his mouth. He fumbled with the fastenings of his pants with his free hand. Beverly tried to help, biting her lip hard every time her fingers made contact with the hard bulge that was still hidden from her.

They managed to undo his pants, pausing to kiss and giggle between kisses. Jean Luc sighed in relief when his hard cock sprang out of the opening of his zipper. He gasped when Beverly wrapped her right hand around his shaft, moving her fist up and down, slowly at first and then faster as she gaged his response. She ran her thumb over and around his tip, brining it to her mouth to suck the pre-cum she had gathered.

“Bev…” Jean Luc gasped when she cupped his balls. “We don’t have much… they might need me on the bridge.”

“Mmmmm.” Beverly sighed as she forced herself to stop torturing him.

She could not even imagine being interrupted in that moment. She wanted him inside of her, more than she recalled ever wanting anything else through her pleasure wrecked brain. Beverly used the heels of her feet to move him closer, holding his hard shaft as she guided him inside. Jean Luc tried to take it slowly, rubbed his tip up and down her folds but she could not wait. She guided him to her opening, moving down on him as he breached her.

Beverly watched his face as Jean Luc tried to control himself. Even in the midst of intense pleasure he tried to remain composed. He couldn’t keep his eyes open, but he gritted his teeth, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he remained still inside of her, worried he might hurt her. Beverly wanted nothing more than for him to pound into her until she was sore.

“I want to remember this for days, Jean Luc,” she said, sitting up to whisper in his right ear, licking it.

Her words snapped the last strand of self-control he had. Jean Luc gripped her hips, holding her tight as he thrust into her, over and over again. His strength increased with each snap of his hips. He was taking her, claiming her like Beverly had dreamed about on so many nights, both in their youth and after she had come on board the Enterprise. It was finally happening.

She laughed, throwing her arms around his neck, and holding on tight. Jean Luc’s rhythm failed, his hips stuttering. He gasped, his body stilling as Beverly felt his cock pulse out his release. She mewled, licking and biting the right side of his neck.

His com badge crackled. “Riker to Picard.”

Jean Luc groaned, resting his forehead against hers. “Go ahead.”

Beverly nuzzled his face.

“You’re needed on the bridge, Captain.”

“I’ll be there shortly. Picard out.” He pulled back, looking at her with an apologetic look.

“Duty calls,” Beverly said with a smile.

He leaned in, kissing her lips softly. “I’m very sorry.”

“At least he didn’t call during,” Beverly said, kissing his cheek.

Jean Luc shuddered at the thought. “I brought in a uniform for you,” he said, nodding toward her discarded skirt.

She jumped off the desk, almost moaning at the mixture of wetness still between her legs. “So this was planned.”

“Call it wishful thinking,” Jean Luc said, zipping up his pants and straightening his uniform.

Beverly paused to watch him, carefully pulling up all of his defenses and shields. She smiled. She had slipped through one. It would be enough for now. He caught her staring and smiled almost shyly.

“I wish this were less awkward.”

“It’s not awkward, Captain,” Beverly said, walking to him and placing her right hand on his chest. “I know where to find you.”


End file.
